


Discoveries

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Or sort of sparring, Sparring, Thor is a lil shit, Tickle attacks are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: - 12 days of Love-mas - Day 5 - Tumbling and poking is good stuff





	Discoveries

At some point Steve had to admit he had developed many, many misconceptions about Asgardians, definitely about one Asgardian in particular, and at times he honest to God wished he had seen and interacted with more of them so he could complete the very incomplete picture about them.

One misconception was that Thor was a fair fighter, and while this wasn’t a fight per see it had all the elements of one, the sweeping arms and tumbling over the floor, the fierce attacks on his body leaving him gasping for air amidst loud, roaring laughter. 

‘ Je-sus T-hor ---- ‘ 

Steve can barely speak between the onslaught of the god’s fingers jabbing into his ribs, manages to roll away from the thunderer a few times to catch his breath out of the god’s reach.   
As far as practice goes this was entirely useless of course; sparring usually was, in one way or another, but today the fine line between deliberate attacks and playful ones had been crossed rather quickly, and he suspected that had been Thor’s intention all along, to derail this serious attempt at training into something far from it.

Thor’s expression is one of pure mischief and excitement, face flushed and framed by loose locks that had escaped from the pony tail, and he lays splayed on the floor for a moment while Steve heaves and attempts to find his bearings.

‘ You’re an asshole for doing that,’ the soldier states with narrowed eyes and a grin, the remark earning him an eye-full of coiling, and rising Asgardian.  
‘ You should be prepared for anything in battle.’ Thor counters as if he was stating something massively important, putting a weight behind the words as if they were in a serious debate about tactics and not discussing the tickle attack.  
‘ I don’t think an enemy would tickle me Thor.’   
‘ And that was your downfall.’ 

Steve recovers quickly, per usual, and the mild breathlessness he still feels after Thor assumes a prideful stance had nothing to do with his lungs still needing oxygen. That was a disadvantage, a huge one, that even without too much moving around Thor managed to distract and captivate, and the soldier averts his eyes from the god only for a second, rubbing the now tender skin on his sides with the balls of his hands.  
He finds the other in a challenging position when he looks up again, and it’s both irresistible and taunting, how the man tilts golden head and beckons with a short, teasing wave.

‘ Again.’ 

Slowly but surely his shirt is getting soaked, and the fabric chafes overly warm skin when they tumble over the floor a moment later, strong legs and the massive bulk of the god curling around him in a way that robs him of breath once again. It’s so goddamn unfair; barely is he able to get a punch in, fist landing somewhere just above Thor’s abdomen, when a hook and a swipe has his back thud against the floor and all of Thor’s weight is pressed against him, a trap of thick thighs locking his own into place. Steve squirms and watches the god settle on his haunches, effectively holding him in place. And who can blame him for being distracted by that, by the towering, impressive torso and the beaming grin that is brighter than the bloody sun itself.

‘ Don’t you dare…’ Steve threatens, breathing the words more than speaking them, and Thor is visibly unimpressed, again doing that maddening tilt and smile.  
‘ Or else?’   
‘ Or else I’m gonna –‘ 

Now he is somewhat prepared, sees the bulking arms move a fraction before huge hands are on his sides once again, but it doesn’t help much at all he can brace himself for the impact, nerves shrieking in protest and his laugh dolloped with very undignified squeals.

‘ Fuckin-!’ 

His strength is useless in moments like these, he can barely manage to grasp and push Thor’s biceps, the skin there too slick to get a good grip, and he’s keening when Thor chuckles and pairs his twitching fingers with a delighted chortle.  
When thunderer’s hands slip lower and this thumbs dig into the soft skin by his hips, pressing into the flesh just below the V shaped muscles Steve’s face turns an even brighter shade of red, a moan slipping in between his hoarse, rumbling laughter.

‘ Interesting.’ Thor pauses the attack then, bright eyes gleaming so vividly Steve doesn’t see anything else for a while, and he’s grateful for the moment of respite so he can breathe again, breathe, breathe, breathe, deep inhales filling his lungs with oxygen while the rest of him is burning from exertion.

For all his brawn and might Thor can be gentle, annoyingly so at times, and switching between ruthless and kind is something that is both fascinating and confusing to Steve, the way Thor’s thumbs now circle the skin tenderly completely diffusing the soldier’s annoyance.

Thor looks at him with that distinct expression of delight, the one he sported often when he discovered something wonderful and exciting, and Steve doesn’t really want to move away when those giant hands continue their travel. Sure it was ticklish in places still, the skin where his legs meet his hips sensitive on any given day and especially now, but Thor is horribly skilled at adapting to him, reads the soldier’s expression and changes the pressure when sounds turn into giggles once again.

‘ Un-fair,’ is the feeble, grunting protest from the human, and it turns Thor’s smile into something softer, adoring.  
‘ All is fair in love and war,’ and whatever counter attack Steve had envisioned to do moments before somehow fled from his mind entirely, the soft press of calloused hands mapping out his muscles becoming more important than victory, or revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> ( based on the prompt list from the folks at http://smut-101.tumblr.com )  
> written for the husbando in the run towards his beeday :3


End file.
